Pamiętnik pani Hanki/53
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Piątek Dziś po raz pierwszy mogłam wyjść z domu. Opatrunek zdjęto mi już wczoraj. Na czole pozostała dość wyraźna, mocno zaróżowiona blizna. Teraz jednak i ja wierzę, że zniknie, jak zapewniają lekarze. Musiałam ojcu dać słowo, że już nigdy „z tym niepoczytalnym młodzieńcem w średnim wieku” nie siądę do samochodu. Toto śmiał się jak bawół, gdy mu to powtórzyłam. Jest na pewno najbardziej z siebie zadowolonym człowiekiem na świecie, a przynajmniej w klinice. Gdy doń przyjechałam, nie mogłam się zbliżyć do łóżka. Ze wszystkich stron był obstawiony tacami z niezliczoną ilością przekąsek i potraw. Jadł właśnie obiad. Jego Antoni od czasu do czasu wyciągał z kieszeni butelkę koniaku i napełniał szklaneczkę. – Jak widzisz – śmiał się Toto – wszystkie ostrożności są zachowane. Wczoraj doktor Hurbowicz wyrzucił mi prawie pełną butelkę starego „Boulestin” przez okno do ogrodu szpitalnego. – Jesteś głuptasem – powiedziałam wstrzemięźliwie. – Miesiącami ci się to nie wygoi. Alkohol ogromnie przy tym szkodzi. – Jeszcze bardziej szkodzi brak apetytu – oświadczył Toto. – A bez czegoś mocniejszego zupełnie jeść mi się nie chce. Była to zresztą nieprawda. Toto zawsze obżera się nieludzko. Nawet na śniadanie potrafi zjeść tyle, ile wystarczyłoby trzem Anglikom naturalnej wielkości. Chodzi mu po prostu o spłatanie psikusa lekarzowi. On jest jeszcze bardziej dziecinny niż inni mężczyźni. Może na tym właśnie polega jego wdzięk. Oczywiście przepraszał mnie bardzo za katastrofę, gęsto sypiąc wykrętami. Gdy wreszcie Antoni znikł wraz z tacami, powiedział: – To wszystko twoja wina. Byłem wściekły na ciebie. Jeszcze nikt nigdy tak mi nie dokuczył. Upatrzyłaś sobie coś do tej miss Normann, która mnie ani ziębi, ani grzeje. Uśmiechnęłam się ironicznie. – A od kogo masz te kwiaty? – zapytałam, wskazując pęk róż w zupełnie ładnym wazonie Gallet. – Od Muszki Zdrojewskiej – odpowiedział bez zająknienia. – Ooo – zauważyłam. – To bardzo ładnie z jej strony. Nie posądzałam jej o taką largesse. – A widzisz – wydął wargi. – Widocznie nie dla wszystkich jestem czymś bezwartościowym. Miał to być przytyk do tego, że nie posłałam mu kwiatów. Nie posłałam mu rozmyślnie, chociaż przysłał mi dwa duże kosze. Nie miałam najmniejszego powodu do wyrażania współczucia. Jednak wydało mi się niezbyt prawdopodobne, by właśnie Muszka zdobyła się na tak kosztowny dowód pamięci. – Chyba oświadczyła ci się przy tej sposobności? Wybuchnął śmiechem. – Przy oświadczynach przysłałaby mi cały ogród botaniczny. – No, więc przynajmniej musiała napisać bardzo czuły list. Musiał być przygotowany na tę moją uwagę, gdyż sięgnął i spod papierośnicy wyjął kartkę wizytową, corpus delicti. Była to istotnie kartka Muszki, a na odwrocie kilka zdawkowych słów z życzeniami zdrowia. Jednak ja naprawdę stworzona jestem na detektywa. Inna na moim miejscu na pewno nie zwróciłaby na to uwagi: spojrzałam na datę i już wiedziałam wszystko. Data była sprzed czterech dni! Rzuciłam okiem na róże. Wyglądały zupełnie świeżo. Było niepodobieństwem, by zostały ścięte wcześniej niż dziś rano. Moja myśl pracowała zupełnie logicznie. Muszka przysłała kwiaty swoją drogą, lecz już zwiędły i zostały wyrzucone, a te wraz z wazonem pochodzą oczywiście od miss Normann. Mam tak zdyscyplinowane nerwy, że nie dałam po sobie poznać irytacji, która mnie ogarnęła. Bez słowa zwróciłam mu kartkę, a on zapytał: – No, teraz nareszcie mi wierzysz? W jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka triumfu. Zmierzyłam go pogardliwym spojrzeniem i odpowiedziałam: – O, tak. Wierzę ci bezgranicznie. Ogarnęły go widocznie jakieś wątpliwości. – Przecież znasz jej charakter pisma? – Ależ naturalnie. – No, więc widzisz – odetchnął z ulgą. Wewnętrznie trzęsłam się z wściekłości. Agresywność tej kobiety wyprowadziłaby z równowagi każdego. A cóż dopiero mnie! Jakaś dziwna predylekcja do moich mężczyzn. Poluje na każdego, z którym właśnie mnie coś łączy. Usiłuję odebrać mi Jacka, kokietowała Romka, a teraz zawzięła się na Tota. To jest obrzydliwa baba. Zabiłabym ją z przyjemnością. Nie wiem, co bym dała za to, bym mogła wygarnąć mu tu zaraz, co sądzę o nim i co wiem o niej. Niestety, należało być cierpliwą i mądrze politykować. I skąd ta wydra dowiedziała się, że Toto miał wypadek i że leży w klinice? Przecież w gazetach na moją prośbę nie było o katastrofie ani słowa. Jacek przez swoje stosunki o to się postarał. Twierdził, że byłoby mu przykro, gdyby ogólnie wiedziano, że jechałam nocą sama z dwoma obcymi panami. Jacek ma jeszcze przestarzałe poglądy na te sprawy i nie może oduczyć się hipokryzji. Skoro zgadza się na to, bym bywała w podobnych sytuacjach, niechże się tego nie wstydzi przed ludźmi. Oczywiście Toto kazał Antoniemu zatelefonować do niej do „Bristolu”. Albo jeszcze prawdopodobniej zrobił to na jego prośbę Mirski. To już byłby skandal! Wtajemniczanie Dominika w to, że mnie zdradza, byłoby ze strony Tota takim brakiem delikatności, jakiego mogłabym się spodziewać po człowieku pozbawionym wszelkich zalet taktu i subtelności. Może i ma rację Jacek, że uważa go za gruboskórnego. Tym niemniej nie byłabym sobą, gdybym przez moment pomyślała o rezygnacji. To się po mnie nie pokaże. Powiedziałam: – Wyobraź sobie, że nic dziś nie mam do roboty i nie bardzo chcę się pokazywać ludziom z tą szramą na czole. Może po południu odwiedzę cię znowu. Gdybym nawet dotychczas o nic go nie podejrzewała, teraz nie miałabym już żadnych wątpliwości. Speszył się, zrobił kilka głupich min i bąknął: – O, byłoby mi bardzo przyjemnie... Ale nie chcę cię trudzić. – To żaden trud dla mnie. Nawet podobno gdzieś w niebieskich księgach wpisuje się nawiedzanie chorych jako zasługę. – Jesteś dla mnie szalenie dobra – skrzywił się. – Ale widzisz... Ja przez całą noc miałem dość silne bóle w ręku i prawie nie spałem. Pewno będę bardzo śpiący... – O, to nic nie szkodzi. Posiedzę i poczytam książkę. Chrząknął rozpaczliwie i zdawało mu się, że trafił na świetny pomysł. – Bo wiesz, możliwe też jest, że wpadnie tu do mnie cała hałastra moich przyjaciół klubowych, którzy zechcą opowiedzieć mi jakieś nowe kawały. Nawet dzwonił Zulek Tyszkiewicz... – Tak? Bardzo chętnie go zobaczę. Dobrze wymierzyłam i nieomylnie trafiłam. Jeżeli z rana przysłała mu kwiaty, na pewno zapowiedziała swoje przyjście na popołudnie. Zachowywałam się w ten sposób, że Toto w żadnym razie nie mógł mnie podejrzewać o nic. – Jesteś wyjątkowo dobra dla mnie – sapnął. – To naprawdę czarujące z twojej strony... Sama wiesz najlepiej, że z nikim się tak cudownie nie czuję, jak z tobą... Szukał gorączkowo jakiejś nowej przeszkody, tym samym utwierdzając mnie w przekonaniu, że umówił się z miss Normann, jak dwa a dwa cztery. Nie pozostawało mi teraz nic innego, jak upewnić go, że nie przyjdę. – Ach, prawda – zawołałam. – Na śmierć zapomniałam, że muszę dziś być u rodziców. Obiecałam solennie. Ojciec w jakichś sprawach wyjeżdża za granicę i muszę się z nim pożegnać. Chyba nie będziesz o to się gniewał na mnie? Toto zrobił przesadnie smutną minę. – Serio? Musisz koniecznie być u rodziców? – Koniecznie. – Zmartwiłaś mnie tym okropnie. To pech, że nie mam tu w pokoju telefonu. Moglibyśmy chociaż telefonicznie pomówić. Ale może byś wieczorkiem, tak po ósmej, znalazła czas? Zaprzeczyłam stanowczo: – Nie, nie. O tej porze to już nie będzie wypadało. – Bardzo żałuję. – Zobaczymy się jutro. Zrobił do mnie słodkie oczy. – Ale jutro za to wcześniej przyjdziesz? – Tak, kochanie. Postaram się jak najwcześniej. Gdy wyszłam, odetchnął z ulgą. „Pokażę ja mu to wcześniejsze przyjście” – pomyślałam sobie. Plan układał się sam przez się. Jedyną przeszkodą było to, że w pobliżu kliniki znajdowały się wyłącznie domy mieszkalne. Ani jednej cukierni czy kawiarni, w której można byłoby zaczekać. Jednego byłam pewna: ta kobieta przed piątą do niego nie przyjedzie. Najwcześniej o wpół do szóstej. Podczas obiadu Jacek zauważył, że jestem podniecona. Zapytał mnie nawet, czy nie spotkało mnie nic przykrego. Powiedziałam mu: – Ach, przeciwnie. Spotka mnie dzisiaj raczej coś przyjemnego. Spojrzał na mnie z tym wyrazem obawy w oczach, który obserwuję u niego od czasu, gdy zdobył się na wyznanie. Nic jednak nie powiedział. Piętnaście po piątej wzięłam taksówkę na placu Napoleona. W kilka minut później byłam już na miejscu. Kazałam szoferowi stanąć o dwa domy za kliniką. Miałam stąd dokładny widok nie tylko na całą ulicę, lecz i na wejście do kliniki. Moje przewidywania mnie nie zawiodły. Upłynęło zaledwie dwadzieścia, może dwadzieścia pięć minut, gdy przyjechała. Ile ta kobieta ma płaszczów! Była teraz w granatowym, przybranym bardzo efektownie niebieskim lisem. Swoją drogą ma świetną sylwetkę i dużo harmonii w ruchach. To prawdziwe szczęście, że przynajmniej Jackowi się nie podoba. Pozostawał do rozstrzygnięcia problem: jak długo pozostawić ich sam na sam?... Czy pozwolić im na dojście do jakiejś rozmowy bardziej intime, czy raczej przeszkodzić w tym natychmiast?... Pierwsza ewentualność dałaby mi niewątpliwie większą satysfakcję. Byłoby to coś w rodzaju przyłapania in flagranti. Mogłabym się nacieszyć jej miną i speszeniem Tota. Z drugiej jednak strony nie mogłam dla drobnej satysfakcji poświęcać spraw ważniejszych. Chodziło mi przecież o to, by nie dopuścić do zatriumfowania tej międzynarodowej awanturnicy nade mną. Tak. Dla przyzwoitości odczekałam pięć minut z zegarkiem w ręku i weszłam do kliniki. Nie układałam sobie wcale tego, co im powiem i jak się zachowam. Dzięki Bogu, mam dość przytomności umysłu, by umieć zachować się w każdej sytuacji. Nie cierpię na esprit de l’escalier, tak jak na przykład Toto, który w wypadku zaskoczenia nie umie znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Dopiero nazajutrz po długim i ciężkim myśleniu wynajduje dowcipną i ciętą odpowiedź. (Dowcipną i ciętą oczywiście w jego mniemaniu). Stanęłam przy drzwiach. Drzwi były cienkie. Wyraźnie słyszałam ich śmiech. „Ja wam się tu pośmieję!” – zacisnęłam zęby. Musiałam jeszcze wstrzymać się przez chwilę, gdyż ogarnęła mnie nagle taka złość, że gdybym weszła w tym nastroju, nagadałabym im nieludzkich impertynencyj i tylko bym się skompromitowała. Mogliby wtedy podejrzewać mnie o to, że czatowałam na miss Normann i że jestem zazdrosna. Lekko, lecz zdecydowanie zapukałam do drzwi. Długa pauza – i wreszcie głos Tota: – Proszę. Nacisnęłam klamkę i wbiegłam do pokoju z taką swobodą, jakby mnie tu od dawna oczekiwano. – Ach, cóż za spotkanie – zawołałam. – Jakże się cieszę, że panią widzę! Co pani powie, miss Normann, temu lekkomyślnym mordercy i samobójcy, który omal siebie i mnie nie pozbawił życia?! Jak to ładnie ze strony pani, że go pani odwiedziła! Na twarzy miss Normann poza uprzejmym wyrazem nie znać było żadnego wzruszenia. Natomiast rysy Tota zesztywniały w jakimś przekomicznym i wstrętnym grymasie. Wyglądał tak, jakby połknął jajko na twardo i jajko stanęło mu w przełyku. Skonstatowałam od pierwszego rzutu oka dwie rzeczy: ta baba siedziała na fotelu w przyzwoitej odległości od łóżka, natomiast najbezczelniej w świecie zdjęła nie tylko palto, lecz i kapelusz. Ta poufałość była oburzająca. Jeżeli zamierzała tu zostać Bóg wie jak długo, wyperswaduję jej to z łatwością. Udając, że nie dostrzegam jego zmieszania, zwróciłam się do Tota: – Wyobraź sobie, jak szczęśliwie się stało! Ojciec odłożył swój wyjazd i mam czas dla ciebie. Przyniosłam ci grylażowe czekoladki, które tak lubisz. Toto skręcił się pod moim wzrokiem jak piskorz. – Jakże się czujesz? – trzepałam beztrosko i pieczołowicie. – Nie bardzo dolega ci ręka?... Może ci wyżej podnieść poduszki?... Nie ma pani pojęcia, jak niezaradni i bezbronni są wszyscy mężczyźni podczas choroby. Ja, co prawda, dopiero od trzech lat jestem mężatką, ale muszę w tym względzie mieć większe doświadczenie niż pani. Toto, kochanie, czy tu nie za gorąco? Może ci okno otworzyć? Z ust Tota wydobył się jakiś nieartykułowany bełkot, który miał oznaczać, że istotnie jest mu za gorąco. Miedzy nami mówiąc, nie zdziwiłam się tym wcale. Będzie mu jeszcze goręcej!... Okryłam go z największą starannością i otworzyłam okno. Na dworze co prawda było prawie tak ciepło jak w pokoju. Czułam wciąż na sobie wzrok miss Normann. Przyglądała mi się badawczo, gdy zaczęłam robić porządek na stoliku przy łóżku. Jestem ciekawa, czy moje zachowanie się w stosunku do Tota nie posłuży dla niej jako argument w przekonywaniu Jacka, by do niej wrócił. Oczywiście Jacek absolutnie nie weźmie tego pod uwagę. Po pierwsze, wierzy mi bezgranicznie, a po drugie, nie ukrywałam przed nim nigdy (a przynajmniej w ostatnich czasach) tego, co myślę o walorach Tota. Śmiał się nieraz do łez, gdy opowiadałam mu o nim różne historyjki. Jestem przekonana, że jeszcze bardziej rozbawiłoby go czyjeś posądzenie, podsuwające mu myśl, że między Totem a mną istnieje coś więcej poza zwykłą przyjaźnią. Tym bardziej nie uwierzyłby miss Normann. Ona jednak nie może o tym wiedzieć i dlatego prawdopodobnie będzie próbowała intrygi. Tym swobodniej, tym demonstracyjniej nadawałam swemu zachowaniu się pozory największej poufałości. Przezwyciężając wręcz odwrotne pragnienia, pogłaskałam nawet Tota po twarzy. Stwierdziłam przy tym, że świeżo kazał się ogolić. To wszystko dla miss Normann. W tym krzątaniu się zwróciłam się do niej: – Jaki śliczny wazon – powiedziałam. – Gdzie go pani dostała? Toto rzucił się na łóżku i przełknął ślinę z takim hałasem, jakby właśnie się dusił. Ona, chociaż nie mogła tego nie dostrzec, odpowiedziała ku jego przerażeniu: – Zbyt mało znam Warszawę. Nie mogłabym określić. To na takiej długiej ulicy, w takim bardzo dużym sklepie. – Ślicznie dobrany do koloru róż – skinęłam głową. – Musisz uważać, Toto, by zawsze w tym wazonie były takie właśnie róże. Jakże?... Jakże pani się czuje po powrocie z Krynicy? – Och, dziękuję pani. Doskonale. – Czy nie spotykała pani w Warszawie pana Żerańskiego? – Kogo? – zapytała z szczerym zdziwieniem. – Pana Żerańskiego, który był partnerem pani w wycieczkach narciarskich. Och, miss Normann, ma pani, jak widzę, krótką pamięć, jeżeli chodzi o pani adoratorów. – O, bynajmniej – zaprzeczyła żywo. – Tylko z polskimi nazwiskami jest mi trudno. Wszystkie wydają mi się podobne do siebie. Jeżeli chodzi o pana Romana, pamiętam go doskonale. W Warszawie jednak go nie widziałam. Zdaje się, miał zamiar wyjechać do Szwajcarii. – To czarujący chłopak. No i naprawdę piękny. Nie znajduje pani? Miss Normann bez zająknienia potwierdziła. Jednak ona ma dobrą klasę. Powiedziała swobodnie: – Bezsprzecznie to jeden z najładniejszych mężczyzn, jakich widziałam w życiu. Miałam teraz szaloną ochotę powiedzieć jej, że Roman kocha się we mnie jak szaleniec już od lat i że gdybym kiwnęła palcem, wróciłby już nie z Szwajcarii, ale z końca świata. Musiałam jednak sobie odmówić tej satysfakcji. Zależało mi na pognębieniu Tota. Znając jego prostoduszność, byłam pewna, że od tej chwili nie ma już najmniejszej wątpliwości co do tego, że miss Normann i Romka łączył romans. Dla Tota jest rzeczą niezrozumiałą, by jakikolwiek mężczyzna mógł przebywać pokazywać się z kobietą z jakichkolwiek innych przyczyn i w jakimkolwiek innym celu. Zresztą znał przecież Romka i nieraz miał możność zazdrościć mu sukcesów. Oczywiście na myśl Totowi nie przyszłoby, że Romek sukcesów tych nie realizuje. W tej chwili prawie nienawidziłam tego głupca. Zmarnował mi najlepsze lata mojego życia! Przez ten czas mogłabym się zająć kimś wartościowym, człowiekiem o wybitnym intelekcie, wymieniać z nim myśli, a tym samym nie tylko wzbogacać własną umysłowość, lecz i jego. Taki Toto, jestem przekonana, z tak długiej znajomości ze mną wyciągnął zaledwie małe korzyści. Zapewne trochę zmądrzał, ale niestety, tylko trochę. Chętnie pomówiłabym o tym otwarcie z miss Normann. Nie sprawia wprawdzie na mnie wrażenia szczególnie inteligentnej, ale dość jest sprytna i wyrobiona życiowo, by poznać się na Tocie. I co ona w nim widzi?... Gdyby chodziło jej o pieniądze, rozumiałabym jeszcze, ale na tym jej przecież nie zależy. Jako obiekt do flirtu Toto bynajmniej nie jest pociągający. O ile zdążyłam zapamiętać, jego repertuar uwodzicielski składa się z trzech sloganów: 1) Pani jest dziś oszołamiająca. 2) Gdybym miał prawo panią pokochać, byłbym najszczęśliwszym z ludzi. 3) Jeżeli nie przyjdziesz o piątej, oszaleję. Takich mężczyzn jak on są setki. Mógłby ją nęcić tytuł rodowy i pozycja towarzyska. Ale nie jest chyba tak naiwna, by sądzić, że Toto się z nią ożeni. Pod tym względem, na szczęście, ma dużo zdrowego rozsądku. Rozsądku i pychy. Gdyby dostał za żonę księżniczkę z domu panującego, jeszcze nie uważałby, że zrobiono mu łaskę. Zresztą kobiety typu miss Normann, zwłaszcza w jej wieku, po zaznaniu kilku lat zupełnej swobody nie tęsknią do małżeństwa. Jeżeli żąda teraz od Jacka, by do niej wrócił, jest to wynikiem albo jakiegoś kaprysu, albo prawdziwego uczucia, które się nagle w niej obudziło. To ostatnie zwłaszcza wydaje mi się możliwe, chociaż wygląda na nieprawdopodobieństwo. – Pani, zdaje się, także zamierzała wyjechać do Szwajcarii? – zapytałam i nie czekając na odpowiedź, która oczywiście byłaby zaprzeczeniem, mówiłam długo i szeroko o Szwajcarii i jej urokach. Musiała spostrzec się w intencjach, jakimi się kierowałam, gdyż uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. Z kolei zaczęłam mówić o inteligencji i szerokich zainteresowaniach Romka. Każde moje słowo w tej oracji było jakby szpilką dla Tota. Rozmyślnie przesadzałam, by mu sprawić przykrość. Miss Normann słuchała uprzejmie, podczas gdy on wciąż ocierał pot z czoła, nie mogąc zdobyć się nawet na jedno zdanie sprzeciwu, chociaż Romka nie lubił i nazywał go sensatem. Później zaczęłam z miss Normann rozmowę o najnowszej beletrystyce francuskiej. Toto, do którego opinii odwoływałam się umyślnie, nie mając o tym pojęcia, bąkał niewyraźnie. Wreszcie miss Normann uznała, że wizyta jej przeciąga się zbyt długo i wstała. Gdy zaczęła się żegnać, ja zrobiłam to samo. Nieszczęsny Toto, który na pewno drżał na myśl, że zostanie ze mną sam na sam i że będzie musiał kajać się w pokorze, ze szczęścia odzyskał trochę przytomności i zdobył się na parę okrągłych zdań. Wyszłyśmy razem. Nie wypadałam z roli i nadal zachowywałam się wobec niej jak naiwna trzpiotka. Nie miałam wprawdzie nadziei zwieść jej w ten sposób, lecz uniemożliwiałam rozpoczęcie prawdziwej rozmowy. Pożegnałyśmy się przy postoju taksówek. Wróciłam do domu dumna z siebie. Tak załatwić podobnej sprawy nie potrafi byle kobieciątko.